


Produce x 101 Imagines

by Jaeminie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, M/M, One Shot, Smut, reactions, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeminie/pseuds/Jaeminie
Summary: Trainee x Trainee and Trainee x Reader ;D





	1. Hyeongjun x Stylist!Noona!Reader

Warning: Kissing, Hickies, touchy subjects for people sensitive to underage relationships (you gare both underage)

[8:30 am]  
Hyeongjun skipped back into the practice room, still a little dazed from his encounter with you, a young and pretty stylist in training, and still couldn't believe he had been meeting up with you ever since Produce x 101 started. His breathing slowly evened out as the team gave him puzzled looks, seeing his hair so unkept and his cheeks flushed. Wonjin placed his hand on Hyeongjun's shoulder and asked, "You okay?" The boy blushed immensely at his hyung's question, which had him panicking. "I'm fine~ Sihun, where are we with the Choreography?" He attempted to change the subject, but then Hangyul pulled him closer, getting a good look at his neck. "Hyeongjun, is that a-a hickey?! Woah..good for you!" The group were smiling and laughing now, giving him some pats on the back. They all noticed how red his cheeks were and how his gaze darted to the floor. "You didn't even cover it up? How shameless, Hyeongjunnie~" Minhee teased. 

(flashback)

Your hands slithered up his body and back down again, biting down on his lip. Hyeongjun let out a choked moan as you kissed him better than ever before. Breathless, he pulled back, letting his dainty hands rest on your waist. " Noona, is this a good idea? Who know what'll happen if we get caught, and besides..." He nervously stared at his feet, twiddling his fingers. "I'm not very good at this..." You cupped his face lovingly, bringing him in for a quick kiss. You were only a year older than him, and yet had way more experience in the dating world than him. You knew that what the two of you were doing was wrong, especially for Hyeongjun's career as a potential idol, but your love was like poison, and he was addicted. "Don't worry, Babyboy. I'll take care of any problems, relax. I'm sure I can cover up something like this..." Suddenly, your mouth was attached to his neck, sucking and biting down gently. " A-ah... (Y/N) Noona, not there! I-it'll leave a mark!" Hyeongjun squirming like a baby at your touch was so damn cute; he was so innocent. Couldn't even take receiving one hickey. Once you were done, his face twisted in horror. "I..i...this..ah!" He rushed out of the room and headed straight for the bathroom. Or at least that's what he intended to do, until he bumped into his labelmate, Jungmo, who stopped him mid run. "Where you going, Hyeongjun? How's practice? Wanna get a drink with me before we head back?" He panicked, hurriedly blurting out, "No thanks, Hyung. Maybe later..ah..i can't...b- bye!!" Pressured, he ran off into the practice room, forgetting the one thing he wanted to cover up; the hickey.

(end of flashback)

Wonjin laughed as the younger explained his story. " Well..out of all of us...I never thought cute little Hyeongjun would be getting some first..." Hangyul joked, "Well , he did say that his big fat ass got all the boys hooked..." Everyone deadpanned him. Hyeongjun placed his hands over his ears, cringing and desperately trying to get the lyrics of 'Finesse' out of his head. "La, la la, I can't hear you! Ah, i'm gonna go practice on my own!" And he tumbled out of the room yet again.

You tidied up your supplies, expecting your boyfriend to come back anytime soon. After all, you never covered up his hickey, and you couldn't wait for him to tell you the reactions he got.


	2. X; Son Dongpyo x Reader (WARNING: Yandere Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Dongpyo is unfortunate to stumble across the most dangerous Produce x 101 Sasaeng in Korea; You, also know as 'X'. How will he convince you to let him go? Will he give in to the Police or will he end up melting your stone cold heart and curing you of your selfish, lovesick ways?
> 
> Warning: Graphic descriptions of Violence. Sasaeng/Yandere!Reader  
> Slight Kim Mingyu/Reader, Song Hyeongjun/Reader, Han Seungwoo/Reader

Chapter One: The Sasaeng and the Trainee  
Warning: Sasaeng!Yandere!Reader. (You get better later in the story)

[11:05 PM]  
It burned. Newfound pain had found Dongpyo as blood seeped out of his wrist, where the Sasaeng fans had tried to grab him from. Stinging, hot, streaked scratches appeared on his arm and threatened to scar. He hadn't meant to wander off alone- he was with Wonjin and Hyeongjun, visiting their ads, when suddenly, whilst the other two were distracted, he was bombarded by 'fans' trying to harass him for autographs, pictures and spoliers, so he ran for it. It wasn't until he reached a dead end that he realized just how screwed he was.

"Wha- What do i do??"

Dongpyo whined, creasing his brow as he noticed the lack of escape routes. Suddenly, he noticed a girl standing opposite him, on her phone, and seemed more than a little troubled. Without thinking, he grabbed her wrists, snaked them around his waist and kissed her desperately, the phone dropping to the ground. She was in shock as his lips mingled with hers, still passionately touching as hoards of screaming girls ran past the alleyway, Dongpyo going unnoticed.

"Yes!"

Slap. A hand came into contact with his face, sending him backwards in surprise, holding his cheek and cutely protesting. The girl who he had used in desperation to hide his face was towering over him, hands on her hips, yet taken aback by Dongpyo's cute appearance. 'Oh no.' Dongpyo thought, wondering if she knew who he was; if this got out, he could be dropped from Produce x 101! Sighing, she went to curse him out but took notice of footsteps echoing nearby. Dongpyo was yanked from where he was standing and the next thing he knew was that he was up against the wall, the girl's body flush against his, his hands pinned above his head as they kissed once again. Once the people were clearly gone, she pulled away, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. Dongpyo just stood in shock, slightly cowering down in disbelief.

"You were running from sasaengs, right, Dongpyo-ah? I'm hiding from some people too."

He froze and put on a smile, shyly waving his hands near his face; he needed to act innocent, to act extremely nice to this girl if he ever wanted to regain his dignity.

"Y-yes, i used you! Sorry! Sorry! W-what's your name? O-oh. Are you a producer? I can sign something for you if you have a pen!"

Dongpyo pretended to be oblivious to his hidden intentions of running away the second she turned her back. However, she wasn't going to fall for the cute trainee's devilish antics that easily. She could spot a liar from somebody who's telling the truth. It took one turn of her head and Dongpyo started to frantically scurry away, but before he could get any further than two meters, she had grabbed his hand and trapped him against the concrete wall again, a taunting expression on her face and a mischievous smirk spreading to the corners of her mouth.

"How rude. I didn't even tell you my name yet, DSP Media Son Dongpyo. You've seemed to have left without telling me goodbye! Unfortunate. I was going to just let it go if you apologized and gave me an autograph. Unfortunately you wasted that chance so i'm going to have to be straight with you here."

She picked up her phone from the floor, and pulled him towards her again.

"Smile!"

Click. A picture of the two of them, KISSING, again, was taken. She stepped back, satisfied, showing off the phone to the outraged trainee.

"Look! I have proof of us kissing! What are you going to do if this is leaked?"

Dongpyo looked around, trying to catch sight of his managers or friends, but with no success.

"Aren't you a producer? Why would you want me to be kicked out of the show? It doesn't make any sense..unless..."

He gasped, and had a sudden realization. There was this girl who always followed him around in the background...always knew where he was and where he was going. Before, she had turned up in a facemask, but up close, Dongpyo could clearly recognize those malicious eyes. It was her, X. X was the nickname for the 'mystery' fan, who ran countless Sasaeng websites, had her own following and was known for gathering classified pictures and information. No wonder she was waiting here: that was her goal from the beginning.

She flipped her hair, tilting Dongpyo's chin upwards and stared at him, almost seductively in a poisonous way.

"I was the one who sent those Sasaengs after you."

Dongpyo gulped, shaking from the intense danger of the situation.

"I'm (Y/N), but you might know me by X."

"W-what do you want?!"

She smirked, whispering,

"You. Won't you...be my pet? I want someone on the inside."

Dongpyo was puzzled. What did X mean by 'pet?' And 'on the inside'? Did she want him to spill Produce facts?

"You mean, you want me to spy on the trainees?! No~ I can't do that!"

"You don't have a choice. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Call the police and I'll post the picture. "

Son Dongpyo was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of an ongoing series you can find on my WATTPAD @OnePickDongpyo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please request!! But NO OCS, thanks :)


End file.
